Bellllllla!
by mariaisconfused
Summary: “Bellllllla,” Alice sang. “Bellllllla!” I cringed at the beautiful voice singing my name, I knew what this meant. Bella Barbie Time...................ONE SHOT. Mostly Bella and Alice. Some Edward and Bella. POST BREAKING DAWN.


_**Special Thanks to my Beta TwilightsCalling Thank you for helping me out! **_

_FYI; Takes place Post (after) Breaking Dawn.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

"Bellllllla," Alice sang. "Bellllllla!" I cringed at the beautiful voice singing my name, I knew what this meant. Bella Barbie Time.

Of course, even though I was now a vampire I could easily escape this city in a matter of fifty seconds, but I would pay the consequences sooner or later. Alice would see where I was headed too, even if I kept on changing my decision every five minutes. We didn't have any more limits now, since we moved to New Hampshire this fall so that Edward, Alice, and I could attend Dartmouth College.

Jacob now is attending an in-state university close by, living in the dorms so he's close to Renesmee. His pack back in La Push is helping out Sam Uley's pack, except that Leah is now going another direction. I was truly happy for her; Jacob still is in contact with her and they get along fine. I would ask about her, and he would tell me good things like she has a boyfriend, taking yoga classes, and she is planning on attending a community college in the winter.

I moaned discouragingly as I stomped exceptionally etiquette steps to Alice's bedroom, up the spiral staircase that reminds me of the one I once traveled down as I was being handed from my father, Charlie, to my beloved husband, Edward. I soon became impatient at my own, snail-like speed and just ran to her bedroom.

There, spinning around beaming at the three panel mirror draped with Persian curtains, was my daughter Renesmee in a brown paper doll rosette dress with three blossoming flowers that detailed the front. It had a billowy cap-sleeve dress cut from a sheer type of breezy fabric and lined for coverage. It suited her well, her body now representing a ten year old girl. I smiled at my twirling daughter, then at Alice. "Beautiful." I nodded, now standing right at the edge of the mirror.

"Momma, now it's your turn!" She beamed, Alice cheered along and my smile fell as my eyes bugged out in despair. Before I could protest, Alice had enough practice to cue the whole 'held-against-my-will' tragedy. Unfortunately, she trained Renesmee to be her partner in crime, so I really had no way out.

Alice fiddled with my hair; I never really paid much attention to this process. From what I could feel and recognize, she was straightening, then curling. I never understood why she had to use both tools; I thought of it as a waste of time because my wavy mahogany hair would show up sooner or later. One time I asked why, and she just rolled her eyes as if I was asking her what was two plus two.

"Now stay put," Alice directed after completing my hair and makeup. I nodded out of experience seeing that my sister-in-law _does not_ get pretty when you don't follow her demands.

She ran out of the room, and a mere second later she came back with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a silk violet camisole with a 'v' neckline, and a black leather bomber jacket. My eyebrows rose as I spotted the bomber.

"Alice, do you really trust me with leather?" I pondered.

"Not nearly," she stated, twirling her index finger to indicate me to stand up. "But I trust you more with leather than when you were human. Plus, this was in sale." She grinned.

"Gee, thanks so much," I mumbled, sliding on the jeans and shimming on the camisole, the material made me feel a little paranoid. Alice snipped off the price tag of the jacket, and I looked away, afraid to see how much it was. The last time I caught a peek on an item Alice got for me, I threw a tantrum.

She handed it to me, and I took it, sliding my exposed arms down the sleeves and fitting it to my personal comfort. I avoided the mirror, afraid I might jinx the outfit by ripping a seam or sleeve tonight. I stepped toward Alice and waved my arms up mid-air and she stared for a moment. She nodded, which translated into 'a job well done.'

"Dadddddddddddy!" my Little Girl screamed delightfully as the front door slammed closed.

"Hello, sweetheart, how was your day?" I heard him ask with his velvety, ravishing voice from the entrance downstairs. I gawked at Alice, silently begging to be released.

"_Fine,_" she huffed, "Don't take long, we still need to pick out shoes."

I grinned and ran down the stairs to my husbands arms.

"Edward!" I squealed, locking my arms around his neck and he spun me around; chuckling into my hair. He let me down and I pecked his lips with mine and he smiled the oh so warming crooked smile I adored. He had gone with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie up north to hunt in a vacant, mountainous region towards Vermont for nearly a week.

"How was--" Vermont. That was what I was going to say, but then the pixie came back to haunt me.

"BELLA!" Alice hissed, running down the stairs with black stilettos intertwined in her fingers. If I were still human, I could easily get out of wearing high heels just by watching me attempting to walk a straight line. But, I just_ had_ to become graceful when I transformed from human to vampire.

I whimpered to Edward, staring into his eyes and letting my shield down for just a minute. I caught his attention and thought_ Get me out of this._

He nodded and I smiled, re-strengthening my invisible shield that made my mind ineligible.

"Alice..." He started to say, but not quick enough for Alice to see what he was going to say.

"Don't you think of getting her out of wearing these shoes, _brother_," she glowered. "We agreed, this is my part of the deal."

Deal? What Deal?

He sighed and shot me an apologetic look. I once again, let my shield down and thought,_ Gee, thanks so much._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I know...what was the point of this? This was written back in Thanksgiving '08 to cope with writers block, so I could get ready brainstorming ideas for a twilight fanfic series. This originally was going to be all Bella/Alice but i decided a little Edward wouldn't hurt. I guess the basic point of this that Bella's life after breaking dawn was no longer being tampered with. Did that make sense? __Anyways please review. Love, Maria (Maria Black xox) _

_P.S. I used to be **okaydollface**_

_P.S.S. More One-Shots are coming your way! Also, I'm currently working on a series involving a certain werewolf...Embry. Please Author Alert!_


End file.
